


the time west end stars pippa and hecate blew up gay social media

by orphan_account



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wicked, F/F, Modern AU, Social Media AU, also why are the character tags only last names that's wack, hecate get your shit together challenge, is that a tag?, kind of, pippa pentangle is a pentangel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She hadn't wanted to involve herself in the frivolities of social media, she just finds that she can't exactly say 'no' to Pippa. And... well, it's quite a rude awakening.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), background Dimity Drill/Julie Hubble
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	the time west end stars pippa and hecate blew up gay social media

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if this has been done before. And for not making the title a Wicked song.

It all started a few weeks ago. Esmerelda was leaving them for some other _contemporary_ show—something like _Dear Evan Hansen_ or _Mean Girls_ or _Six_ (their very names make Hecate shudder)—which was truly a pity for all. Hecate had rather liked the girl playing the role of Nessarose, but she supposed it could get boring for someone so destined for greatness as young Esme.

  
  
  


Anyway, the cast had decided to throw a party. It had been a unanimous decision, as Esmerelda was very well liked and would be sorely missed. Overall, it hadn’t been a terrible event. Hecate might even say she enjoyed herself. Pictures were taken, and she had apparently been in quite a few of them, because the next day, one bubbly Pippa Pentangle giggled up to her and asked for her username.

  
  
  


“My _what_?”

  
  
  


“Username. You know? For social media sites, a username is—”

  
  
  


“I know what a username is,” Hecate snaps, but immediately softens, knows that Pippa can only take so much surly-ness. It isn’t fair to her, and it isn’t her fault either that Hecate has trouble sleeping at night. “I… Just, why on Earth would I have one?”

  
  
  


“Oh. Well I thought as a lead of a, well, _popular_ ,” and she giggles, “West End production you would have some sort of social media platform. For publicity and the like?” 

  
  
  


And as it so happens, one Ada Cackle, director of their production, walks by the dressing room. “Oh, Hecate what a splendid idea,” and Pippa beams, “we should get that set up for you right away. The audiences do love the relatability, afterall, and Pippa here already has one.”

  
  
  


Hecate hadn’t known it to be possible, but Pippa beams even wider, legs swinging back and forth from where she’d been perched on the dresser. “That settles it then,” she says. “We’ll get you one right now!”

  
  
  


Turns out, what Pippa had needed her ‘username’ for was to tag her in a (admittedly quite cute) picture of Pippa, Esme and herself squished together—Pippa and Esme with matching smiles and Hecate balancing the two. She knows this was the reason because as soon as Dimity gives her phone back with a new account set up, she gets a notification.

  
  
  


_[hecatehardbroom: pippapentangel has tagged you in a post]_

  
  
  


Scrolling through the comments section, she finds many curious comments from various strangers.

  
  
  


_dimitydrill:_ (who isn’t a stranger, but Hecate has to refrain from rolling her eyes, which isn’t fair—she knows—but it’s just the emotion Dimity most commonly brings out in her) _happy trails dear esme! we will miss your endless spirit and enthusiasm!_

  
  
  


_sopiacrycen: excited to see @esmehallows in mean girls but sad to see her leave this epic wicked duo_ (and aha! Hecate was right, Esmerelda was leaving them for some modern, basic musical—but she will also be right about how Esme will exceed all expectations there.)

  
  
  


_bwaystan: omg u and hecate are literally the real elphie and glinda! i wish i could come see u guys!! ur gus are my faves_

  
  
  


And that is quite interesting, because prior to this she had no idea the general opinion of her in the eyes of their audience was so high. Of course, she knew she was liked because of her excellent (if she does say so herself) portrayal of Elphaba, but she had no idea she was so _well_ liked. Scrolling through a few more, Hecate decides to ask an expert.

  
  
  


“They like us?” She asks in the arch of the door and Pippa looks up, nose feathered with some sort of pink sugar-dusk Hecate is overwhelmed with the urge to brush off.

  
  
  


“Who likes us, darling?”

  
  
  


“The public?”

  
  
  


“Well yes, but I thought you knew that already.”

  
  
  


“No, I mean,” and Hecate gets frustrated, pulling her phone out of her slacks and waving it around. Taking a breath, she realises what a buffoon she may look like and tries again. “I, well I was referring to…”

  
  
  


“Ah,” Pippa says, realising what Hecate is referring to. “The _digital_ public. Yes, they _do_ like us. In fact, I do believe we’re one of the most popular duos, fan-favourites if you will. I’d say we’re tied with Mary Kate Morrissey and Ginna Claire Mason, even. Though, of course, not as well-liked as perhaps Kara Lindsay or Jessica Vosk.”

  
  
  


Hecate scoffs. “We could do better than that,” and Pippa smiles, booping her nose.

  
  
  


“If you really want to, we’re going to have to try a bit harder, dear.”

  
  
  


_What does that mean?_

  
  
  


“It means, Hiccup,” oh… had she said that out loud? “that you’re going to have to acquaint yourself a little better with our dear friend social media.”

  
  
  


What this means for _Hecate_ is a phone following her around at any given moment of the day, with a distinctly pink casing with a ‘ _PP_ ’ embroidered on the back. Apparently, Pippa had taken their conversation the other day to equal permission to video and post things featuring Hecate to her heart's content.

  
  
  


Both Julie and Dimity find it ridiculously entertaining, and Ada finds it sweet. Hecate doesn’t think anything of it, mostly. However, when Dimity waves her phone in her face on day, she finds she _has_ to start paying attention.

  
  
  


“Look, HB! Have you seen the comments on Pippa’s post?”

  
  
  


Hecate merely raises an eyebrow in response, clearly not impressed with Dimity’s childish manner. The woman’s only reaction is to grin cheekily back. Not for the first time, Hecate wonders how in the world Dimity managed to get a woman to marry her. “No, I have not.”

  
  
  


“Well, here you go,” and there is a phone being thrust into her lap, already on Pippa’s instagram page. It takes Hecate a moment to realise the sleek, black model is her own. _How did that woman get the passcode?_

  
  
  


Sighing, Hecate supposes she might as well look through. The newest post is a video, and most definitely not a recent one. It’s of the both of them practicing _For Good_ around a piano, eye’s locked and fingers interlaced. For some reason, the video insights a strange, fluttering feeling in her chest.

  
  
  


There’s a strange blue button on the bottom on the frame, and Hecate soon figures out that means she can scroll left to find another picture. This one is more recent, of Pippa and Hecate embracing post-show, Hecate’s nose buried in a much shorter shoulder.

  
  
  


Pippa’s caption reads: _from rehearsals to here! we’ve come so far from that first run through, and I’ve loved every moment of this journey with you. I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect elphaba for my glinda. much love, pipsqueak._

  
  
  


It makes her feel something warm and giddy, and there’s a smile on her face before she realises it. Fortunately, as soon as Dimity opens her mouth, it melts back into a terse frown. “You’ve got to comment something.”  
  


  
  


“Why?”

  
  
  


“Well I heard from a little blonde, pink bird that you want to build your media presence.” Hecate merely nods, though she’s unable to be mad at Pippa for tag teaming against her. “So, best way to do that is to interact with fellow cast members. Or at least Pippa. Fans’ll go wild for that.” A blank stare is all Dimity gets in return. “Oh, _fine,_ I’ll do it.”

  
  
  


And before Hecate knows it, the phone is pulled out of her hands. Dimity takes the time to type a few things and hands it back to a glowering Hecate, who glares at her before looking through the comments section to conduct damage control. 

  
  
  


She sees a few names she recognises, and a few more she doesn’t.

  
  
  


_esmehallows: I miss my fave witches!!_ (and Hecate can’t help it, she smiles a little). 

  
  
  


Under it, there’s a reply from Pippa. _pippapentangel: we miss you, esme! though I heard you’re killing it as a HBIC!_

  
  
  


There’s a comment from Dimity too, which Hecate narrows her eyes at. _dimitydrill: there’s the power couple. Though not better than me n @juleshubble of course_

  
  
  


_sopiacrycen: Whatta dynamic duo ugh I love u guys_

  
  
  


_bwaystan: they did it for the gays 100%_ (and Hecate has no idea what that means, nor does she understand Pippa’s reply, which is merely a ‘wink’ face).

  
  
  


And below the green heart icon Dimity had posted for her (which she hadn’t hated), there’s a comment thread that flames the tips of her ears and sends her mind spinning.

  
  
  


_kittkat.___: gelphie is real and lives in pippa and hecate #pipate_

  
  
  


_p0wrbelter: @kittkat.___ they’re totally dating_

  
  
  


_kittkat.___: @p0wrbelter right???_

  
  
  


From behind her Dimity laughs, apparently having seen where Hecate’s thumb had stopped scrolling. Hecate almost jumps and, just for the sake of it, turns red, too. “Ah, so you found it.” Dimity sounds entirely too pleased with herself, Hecate can’t help but grouse. “Turns out, dear HB, that there’s a whole fanbase out there who ship you.”

  
  
  


Hecate’s brows furrow. “ _Ship_ us?”

  
  
  


“Oh, right, forgot you’re still new to things. See, these people think you guys would be a _great_ couple. And therefore, ship you. With a ship name. Though ‘Pipate’ isn’t quite appealing. Maybe we can find something else?” Hecate isn’t listening to her anymore, though, already getting up from her chair and leaving the other woman.

  
  
  


She finds who she’s looking for in the props room, looking for something she’s lost, no doubt. “Pippa,” Hecate says, her voice making the shorter woman jump in a frankly adorable manner.

  
  
  


“Hello Hiccup!” Pippa is quite cheery (though she most commonly is), and Hecate can’t bring it in her to ‘rain on her parade.’ Instead, she stands back and watches Pippa ruffle through multiple boxes trying to get through. There’s a stray strand of blonde hair falling in front of her face but her smile is as gorgeous as ever, and Hecate’s hit with a wave of how devastatingly beautiful she is.

  
  
  


She’s paired black leggings with baby pink leg-warmers, and there’s a few-sizes-too-big jumper on her—coming down to midthigh—that Hecate is almost sure is hers. She isn’t sure why, but that knowledge brings another wave of warmth to her chest.

  
  
  


“Hiccup? Can I help you?” It finally dawns on Hecate that she’s been staring at poor Pippa for some time now, mouth gaping open and close like a fish. 

  
  
  


“Oh. Uh. Yes.”

  
  
  


“ _Yes_?”

  
  
  


“Yes.” Hecate clears her throat, and whatever spell she’d been under breaks. “Yes, I uh, have a question to ask you. Are you aware that people… _ship_ us?”

  
  
  


At this, Pippa turns to face her fully, a warm smile on her face. “Of course. It happens to all good Wicked pairs. Take Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth, for one. There are people who ship them—ever heard of ‘chenzel’?” And Hecate shakes her head. “Oh. Well, anyway, you don’t have to worry about it, alright? It’s just the energy Glinda and Elphaba give off. They have that romantic tension.”

  
  
  


“They …do?

  
  
  


“They do! Don’t tell me you haven’t picked up on it?” And Hecate shakes her head slowly, confused but not as much as before. “Oh well. But, just… Don’t worry about it, okay Hiccup?”

  
  
  


“Ok.”

  
  
  


And Pippa beams again, finally putting down the small box she’d been holding, and Hecate finally knows why her heart feels like it’s been swimming in the cage of her chest. “Let’s go for lunch, then we can once they start up rehearsal again.”

  
  
  


And all Hecate can think is: _oh shit. I’m in love._

  
  
  


In the next few weeks, Hecate gets comfortable with interacting with Pippa (and on occasion Dimity) on her social media account. Always leaving short, one-word comments which without fail fueled all sorts of fan-hysteria.

  
  
  


As for her (newly realised, but upon further inquiry, not entirely new) feelings for Pippa—they most definitely were not going away. If anything, they were growing in strength, becoming a _feeling_ that can’t even let Hecate have a moment alone without being plagued by them. It has become a distraction, to say the least.

  
  
  


The weight of her affections hits her at the most inopportune times: as Pippa descends in her bubble, looking beautifully ethereal, head framed by golden hair Hecate knows to be soft, remain through _What Is This Feeling_ , face flushed pink and breasts heaving, and stand by during _For Good_ , tear-streaked face looking up at her with something akin to hope or desperation, begging her to _stay_.

  
  
  


Of course, Hecate has no idea how to deal with these sorts of things. Feelings are foreign to her. While most of her life she’s spent studying and portraying human emotion, when it comes to her own emotions, she might as well be performing brain surgery for all she knows.

  
  
  


So instead of _talking to her_ , which is what Julie had suggested she do—and the only reason she’d gone to Julie was because talking to Dimity was a definite no, Gwen most likely wouldn’t be able to hear her let alone give advice, and Ada would be all sorts of awkward—she avoids her. Hopes that, with enough time spent away, these _feelings_ will leave, and she has faith that they will, eventually.

  
  
  


The only problem with that, however, is that Pippa has gotten an inkling of what she’s doing, or at least, has started to notice Hecate’s new tactic of avoiding her. It hurts, to pull herself away from Pippa like this, but it’s the best way to go about things. No matter how much her heart may call out for her, no matter how much she aches to hold her properly, as Hecate and Pippa, not Elphaba and Glinda. But it isn’t until Dimity opens her eyes that she realises it’s hurting Pippa, too. 

  
  
  


_She’s_ hurting Pippa.

  
  
  


“Oi!” Dimity says, running up to catch up to her. Hecate notes she looks far less high-spirited than on normal days. “ _What_ did you do?”

  
  
  


She simply raises an eyebrow, racking her brains for what Dimity could possibly think she’d done. “I cannot conceive of what you mean.”

  
  
  


“Pentangle.” And that stops Hecate in her tracks. “Haven’t you noticed? She’s been moping about for weeks, it’s awful… You botch it up?”

  
  
  


“What in heavens are you talking about?” She snaps, no time for silly mind games, and no patience for them either.

  
  
  


“I saw her crying her eyes out in the dressing room. Ah, ah!” She says as Hecate makes a motion to move, “Julie’s in there right now, and I doubt she’s thinking good things about you. Or saying good things really.” As Hecate pays no mind to her, Dimity rolls her eyes. “Fine then, if you really want to face the full wrath of Julie Hubble! Just know that she’s very upset with you.”

  
  
  


The silly thing is, Hecate had thought Dimity was bluffing until she sees the murderous look in one Julie Hubble’s eyes as she stands guard by the dressing room door. “What do you want?”

  
  
  


For almost the first time, Hecate admires Julie’s loyalty, understands her relationship with Pippa is much different to her own. “To talk. Please,” she says, hoping she doesn’t sound as desperate as she feels. Looking at Julie’s face, she realises the hope was all for naught.

  
  
  


Julie only sighs, considering her for a moment, then stepping to the side. “Anything you want to say can be from outside this door, unless she lets you in. But if you try something, anything, just know I’ll be right around the corner.” 

  
  
  


Hecate only nods, dark eyes following her as she leaves. “Pippa,” she starts, after she takes a deep breath to calm her nerves (though she doesn’t quite know why she has them in the first place, all she knows is she’s sad and Pippa’s sad and all she wants to do is fix this.)

  
  
  


“I’m sorry. I know it probably isn’t what you want to hear, but I truly am, Pipsqueak. I never meant to hurt you. I was so buried in my own feelings I didn’t once stop to consider yours, Pippa. It was selfish and cruel and I am so sorry.

  
  
  


I… was afraid. Afraid of what I felt for you, and afraid of what it would mean for us if you realised or, or found out, so I, I forced myself away from you. Like a coward, I ran. But I can’t keep it in anymore, can’t keep running. I must be honest with you, and am ready to face whatever repercussions, as long as it will make you _alright_ again.

  
  
  


I love you, Pippa. I’ve loved you for so long. And I doubt I’ll stop loving you, not anytime soon.”

  
  
  


Pippa unlatches the door, and the first thing that runs through Hecate’s mind is that she looks so unbelievably small. Her eyes are sunken and red-rimmed, as if she’s been crying her nights away, and there’s a fluffy pink blanket around her shoulders. _How could she not have noticed?_

  
  
  


Hecate looks to the counter, sees a box of pink frosted doughnuts (Pippa’s favourite) that haven’t been touched, looks at Pippa’s slightly thinner frame and realises she’s not been eating. Her heart drops to her stomach, and she can almost _feel_ it break in two. _How could she not have noticed?_

  
  
  


“ _Pipsqueak_.”

  
  
  


“No, don’t, Hecate I just… I need to know. Was it true? Everything you said?” Pippa sounds vulnerable, scared, as if now that she sees her face to face, Hecate will take it back.

  
  
  


“Of course. Always.”

  
  
  


“I—” but then a stage hand frantically knocks on the door, telling them _they need to start getting ready now_ and Pippa sighs. “Later, Hecate.”

  
  
  


“But I…”

  
  
  


“Later. I promise.”

* * *

Hecate manages to apologise through performance. She watches as Pippa all but cries as she opens the show. She pours out all her frustrations—as does Pippa, it’s clear to see—as they dance around each other through _What Is This Feeling_ , chests heaving and faces flushed. At the end, all Hecate wants to do is pull Pippa’s body flush against her own and kiss her. 

  
  
  


She’s glad for her green makeup. It hides the blush on her cheeks from the thought.

  
  
  


Hecate wants to make _One Short Day_ special, she wants Pippa to know that she can’t live without her, that _Pippa_ is the place Hecate belongs, _Pippa_ is her home.

  
  
  


_Defying Gravity_ is exhilarating. It’s sad and driven and powerful, and Hecate has never felt so raw. When she tells Pippa to come with her, that together they’re unlimited, she’s never been more honest. And it hurts when she sees Pippa crying _real_ tears, as she hopes she’s happy. As she flies away.

  
  
  


Hecate knows, even before they come close, that _For Good_ will end in tears. And, of course, she’s right. Pippa’s already in tears before they start, and they roll prettily down her face as she sings the first ‘ _for good.’_ The sight of them makes Hecate’s breath catch in her throat, and she can’t help but cup Pippa’s soft face in her hand, wiping the tears away. They finish, and she kisses Pippa’s forehead before leaning them together, whispering “I love you.” And she can’t seem to find the will to care who hears it, especially not when Pippa whispers it back.

* * *

Nothing much changes, after that. Their lives continue as normal for the most part. Of course, they’ve accumulated quite a large following of people obsessed to know about their love life. Both Pippa and Hecate (but mostly Pippa… and maybe Dimity) decide to wait before announcing their relationship on social media, because it’s ‘fun to mess with them’.

  
  
  


Dimity tends to indulge the fans. Much too often, in Hecate’s opinion. ‘Hicsqueak’ is their so-called ‘ship’ name, and Dimity uses it all the time—even, to Hecate’s chagrin, in person. To their faces. 

  
  
  


Hecate doesn’t do much on her own platform, however. Usually it’s just to leave a one-word comment here, or post a picture of Pippa there, but one day (the day they’ve decided to ‘come clean’) Hecate leaves an entire paragraph on a series of images of Pippa and herself.

  
  
  


_ [hecatehardbroom: my dearest Pipsqueak, _

  
  
  


_ words cannot even begin to describe how much you mean to me. everyday, I count my blessings because I am able to work with the woman who lights up my life. whom I cannot live without. the perfect glinda to my elphaba, the shining star in my night. I never thought someone like you could love someone like me, but I’ve never been so thankful to be wrong. these past months I have been a happier person and a better performer. my heart is always, and will always, be with you. no matter what. _

  
  
  


_ all my love, _

  
  
  


_ your hiccup.] _

* * *

_ dimitydrill: hey! stop copying julie and I, get ur own trope! _

  
  
  


_ — pippapentangel: @dimitydrill i think hecate and I have been in denial longer than you, dear _

  
  
  


_ — juleshubble: @pippapentangel @dimitydrill she’s not wrong _

  
  
  


_ kittkat.___: i fuckin called it you guys _

  
  
  


_ sopiacrycen: congratulations to you both! and thanks for always brining that chemistry onto stage ;) _

  
  
  


_ — pippapentangel: @sopiacrycen much love to you! _

  
  
  


_ p0wrbelter: thats a win for the gays!!! #pipsqueakisreal _

  
  
  


_ bwaystan: fave omg _

  
  
  


_ — bwaystan: @bwaystan also you guys were amazing last week! iconss _

  
  
  


_ pippapentangel: I love you so much hiccup 💖 _

  
  
  


_ — hecatehardbroom: @pippapentangel 🖤  _

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are loved and appreciated, but never mandatory <3


End file.
